Only God Knows Why
by The-Aryan2
Summary: Oldschool, posted this ages ago then killed it. Re-up. Dark Ace/Cyclois songfic. Best I've ever written.


In the name of WAHBO, I declare this to be...

Ugh. An unholy-retarded songfic of awesomely bad , motherfuckers.

Enjoy. The song is 'Only God Knows Why' by Kid Rock. If you've never heard it, then you fucking go download it right now and enjoy it. My fic-vic is Dark Ace. Feel free to tell me how much it sucks..

Dare I say I thought this one through?

Oh yeah... STUFF! Typos amount, I'll bet. I rated it T for the fucking swearing, and the mention of pedophilia.. xD Dark Ace, you're such a rapist.. ANYHOOS. READ IT.

**a.a.a.a.a.a.a**

Sitting on the floor, with his back pressed tightly against the wall, outside of Cyclonis' private quarters, Dark Ace was in deep thought. He was considering something he never thought he would..

_**I've been sittin here**_

_**Tryin to find myself**_

He was about to make a descision that would quite literally change his whole life, or possibly end his life... Not that he was considering suicide... Or was he, now? A sane man would see this as suicidal, perhaps.. Leaving Cyclonis? Ditching his title? He really couldn't see himself doing anything else right now though, however..

_**I get behind myself**_

_**I need to rewind myself**_

He stood up almost shakily, well aware of the eyes on him, and for once he didn't even bother to fire back a dirty look at the Talons watching him. He was very tired of this- tired of it all, and he wanted something back. He wanted more. He wanted out.

_**Lookin for the payback**_

_**Listen for the playback**_

After all, wasn't this what everyone wanted, in the end?

_**They say that every man bleeds just like me**_

He was the best.. second only to Cyclonis, wasn't he? Feared, hated, loved(by deranged fangirls who should be pelted with rocks) more power than he could ever want or need, and everything he desired at his fingertips..Well, almost everything..

_**And I feel like number one**_

_**Yet I'm last in line**_

He'd seen Cyclonis grow up from a little girl, seen her power, will, and intelligence blossom, had been at her side for a long time now. Fighting for her had taken up a good portion of his life as of lately, but he wasn't exactly complaining about _that_..

_**I watch my youngest son**_

_**And it helps to pass the time**_

Still.. He hefted the half-empty bottle of booze in his left hand, and shook his head in disgust at not only himself, but everything else in general as well. He hated alcohol, yet here he was slugging it down like some desperate idiot...

_**I take too many pills it helps to ease the pain**_

He had the praise, fear and respect of everyone, especially Cyclonis. Especially hers, but that didn't matter... Not right now, not the way it should have...

_**I made a couple of dollar bills, but still I feel the same**_

He strode off down winding hallways, not know or really even caring where he was going, until he made it to a training room for new recruits. Cyclonia had gotten a lot of newbs lately, many of them fans of himself, rash teens wanting to be as tough and cool as Dark Ace, and suddenly a few surprised gasps rang out around him as the kids saw him, and despite better judgement a few called out to him in friendly or fannish tones. Soon, he had a small crowd of freshly signed-up fanboys around him, telling him how awesome he was, how scary and cool, how they wanted to be just like him.

_**Everybody knows my name**_

_**They say it way out loud**_

It was all fine and dandy- these kids were on his side, so he played nice for a while, until one sulky teen who hadn't rushed him with the rest growled out, "He's only who he is because he's Cyclonis's lapdog.. They're probably fucking eachother.. He looks like a mess, anyway.." The other teens went silent and still, as Ace's jaw tightened and he clenched his fist. His first instinct was to beat him to a bloody mess, but he just turned on his heel and left, walking on. A lot of people said that about him... More said even worse. He'd gotten used to it long ago, but it bit in deep right now. ..._If only they knew_...

_**A lot of folks fuck with me**_

_**It's hard to hang out in crowds**_

He looked back down at the bottle in his hand, and shook his head, smiling a little. Why should he care at all? He had so much more than anyone else could ever even hope to have, and he knew it would never go money, power, and if he'd wanted them, women.. It was all his for the taking, and everyone wanted a piece, wanted to ride along. He truly was a lucky man.. More than lucky, he was fucking blessed to high hell with all he had.. He really had everything..

_**I guess that's the price you pay**_

_**To be some big shot like I am**_

_**Outstretched hands and one night stands**_

Except for Cyclonis.

_**Still I can't find love**_

He wondered vaguely what would happen when she realized he'd left, and wasn't coming back.. Who would replace him? Would Cyclonia win or lose the war with him gone? Would she be hurt and angry, or would she be glad he left? Scoffing at the latter, knowing far better, he slowly turned the bottle around and around in his hands. What if Cyclonia lost the war? Would the Sky Knights kill Cyclonis, or simply imprison her? _I'd rather die a thousand deaths than let something like that happen to her_. He smiled a little wider, stopping in his tracks.

_**And when your walls come tumbling down**_

_**I will always be around**_

Yeah, he knew he couldn't leave her, even if his life depended on it. He would, as long as life permitted, be at her side. He'd give anything to stay at her side, be it life, limb, or soul itself.

_**And when your walls come tumbling down**_

_**I will always be around**_

"Hey there, Ace.." Came a familiar voice from behind, and he turned to face Ravess. The Queen Bitch in heat. She gave him a good once-over, then smirked. "You look like shit.." He scowled at her- a look that would have crumpled a lesser being, but she smiled sadistacally and continued, "Bum-drunk isn't a good look for you. You're upset that Master Cyclonis didn't take the hints you ever-so-subtly dropped?" He narrowed his eyes, opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Or are you upset that she took them quite clearly, and always _has_ seen what you feel for her, yet she refuses you? Pedophile.."

_**People don't know about the things I say and do**_

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know a god damn thing about me... It's not sex I want from her," he ground out as he advanced on her, but she stood her ground, unimpressed, and mimed playing a miniscule violin. "Oh, poor Dark Ace, baddest bastard in Atmos, depressed because his pedophiliac fantasies go unreturned by his master.. Let me play the tiniest violin for you, in the saddest tune I know.." With that, she spun about just as he was about to deal her a hefty backhanding and practically strutted down the hallway, miming her goddamned violin. He gritted his teeth and spat in her direction as he watched her go, leaving him quite alone. After a minute he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "You can't even _begin_ to understand what I feel for her.."

_**They don't understand about the shit that I've been through**_

For maybe the tenth time in half an hour, he looked at the half-empty bottle, contemplating. He wasn't an alcoholic..He knew damn well he wasn't. Drinking hadn't once impaired his abilities or judgement. It was just a comfort, and a recent one. However, regardless of whether or not he was a dependent, this was the first time in about three days his head was completely clear of booze... All he had now was a mild hangover, and it felt good to be sober. He couldn't figure out why he'd turned to alcohol to drown his sorrows when he'd hated the substance with a near passion, and while drunk he'd forgotten his real purpose...

_**It's been so long since I've been home**_

_**I've been gone, I've been gone for way too long**_

_**Maybe I forgot all things I miss**_

_**Oh somehow I know there's more to life than this**_

_I'm better than this_, he thought, straightening up. _She deserves better than this from me.. _A half-beastial grin crossed his face, and he started off back. Whether his affections were returned or not, he served Cyclonis with every ounce of his being. He was hers, and he served her with a will unstoppable. He had gotten his reward- it was working with her.

_**I said it too many times**_

_**And I still stand firm**_

_**You get what you put in**_

_**And people get what they deserve**_

But was that the reward he wanted? Just to be at her side?_ Hardly.. _"I _deserve __**YOU**_!" He roared suddenly, hurling the bottle as hard as he could, watching it soar, spinning through the air before it impacted with the floor far, far down the corridor ahead, completely obliterated and sending shards flying everywhere with an frighteningly loud crash. "I deserve to love you.." He panted, and frowned at himself for being out of breath from something so small as hurling a bottle. Then again.. His throat now hurt from the force of his yell, and he shoulder bore a dull ache. Yeah, he was mad.

He gave her his life for eternity, and wouldn't dare regret it.. The thrill he felt at her touch, be it in anger or appreciation((however rare the latter might be)) couldn't be matched. Her voice and demeanor commanded all his attention, everything about her did, and it was never fear that humbled him before her. He never feared her, never once. He never felt displeasure with her when she blew up at him for fucking up.. Rather, he felt fear for failing or angering her one too many times and losing her, displeasure with himself for ever failing her.. Just failing, which he seemed to be doing quite often, recently.. He gave her his all.. He really gave everything his all, as a matter of fact...

_**Still I ain't seen mine**_

_**No I ain't seen mine**_

_**I've been giving just ain't been gettin**_

_**I've been walking that there line**_

He kept going no matter what, through pain and fear((how many times had he come to within less than an inch of getting killed for that girl?)) and he had scars to prove it, both physical and, though he'd never dare admit it, emotional ones as well.. So why wasn't he getting the one thing that mattered most to him? Why did he try? _Because she's worth it, whether or not I can have her..._

He was standing outside her door now, about to knock. A smile playing on his lips, he said softly, "And a man can have his dreams, can he not?" He knocked, and the voice that stole his heart said impatiently, "Come in.." And he walked in, with a smile on his face, ready to take whatever orders or punishments the love of his life had to dish out. He'd win her over someday.._ I hope... _And if not? _Well, only God knows why I stay.._

_**So I think I'll keep a walking**_

_**With my head held high**_

_**I'll keep moving on and only God knows why**_

_**Only God**_

_**Only God**_

_**Only God knows why, why, why, why**_

_**Only God...knows...why, why, why**_

_**Only God knows why**_

_**Take me to the river edge**_

_**Take me to the river, hey hey hey**_

**a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.a.**

Wow. Don't this suck?

Lying awake at night in my room listening to music is dangerous- it makes me write..

GAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

OH GOD THE SUCK


End file.
